Chase Away The Darkness
by Mad-and-Hairy
Summary: Steve has a nightmare and feels more alone than ever. Luckily for him, an unlikely friend steps in to help lift Steve's spirits. Steve/Tony Rated T to be safe.


It was cold, way too cold for his liking. The water surrounded him, as he let out his last breath. He closed his eyes, feeling tired and ready to give in. '_Peggy' _he thought before complete blackness. Then a bright light! He was alive, and covered in ice, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All he could do was watch. Watch as time passed him by at an agonizingly slow pace. Suddenly, he was in Stark Towers. Tony was standing in front of him, glass of scotch in his left hand. He was laughing. Laughing as Steve was forced to his knees by Hydra soldiers. Tony raised his right hand to reveal that it was covered in his Iron man armor.

"I heard you were a fan of the cold, Capsicle." He joked, a sinister look in his eyes. "Well I'm going to send you right back to paradise and that my friend is a one way trip." Before Steve could stop him, Tony was falling. Falling from the sky and there was no one to stop him.

"STARK, NO!" Captain Rogers screamed, as his body jerked off the mattress. He sucked in large breaths of air as the last moments of his nightmare faded back into his subconscious. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a shaky hand. Steve let out a deep breath, before he noticed the person, frozen mid step in his doorway, a blue light on his chest shining through the black. Tony Stark, dressed only in his boxers, looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Steve, shifted the covers to make sure his lower half was covered, even though he was wearing pajama pants, as he shifted his attention to Tony.

"Ah, hiya Stark." He greeted, his face heating up from embarrassment.

"Hi." Tony replied, switching his shocked expression for his signature smirk.

"What," Steve begins, before clearing his throat, "What are you doing in my room?" he asked, not sure if he could even call it his room since it was located in Stark Tower.

"What? Oh right," Steve had never seen Tony look so perturbed in his life. It was as if someone had tipped Tony off his axis. "Ah, why am I?" Tony muttered quietly, "JARVIS! That's right, I was asleep and JARVIS woke me up and told me to come to your room, said that you needed my assistance." Tony explained, "Said it was urgent."

"Urgent?" Steve repeated, a flash of his nightmare coming to the forefront of his mind. A shiver crept down his spine, making him outwardly flinch. Tony took a couple of steps closer to the bed.

"It looks to me like you were just having an intense nightmare."

"I was," Steve agreed, trying his best to repress the memories, "It was horrible."

"I bet," Tony sighed, his eyes flashed with something akin to hurt. Steve shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm…Tony," he began, his cheeks red and his eyes focused on his hands, "Can, can I ask you?" the pink hues on his cheeks darkened.

"Sure Capsicle," Tony joked, noticing how Steve flinched at the nickname, "So what do you need…Steve?"

"Uh, well I understand if you don't want to, but…well you see…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "When I was young…and I had a nightmare my mom used to sit on the end of the bed…and just listen." He explained, and Tony found himself looking down at Steve in awe. He really was just a kid from Brooklyn. Tony lifted his hand to stop Steve's rambling.

"So you're telling me, you want me to sit here and listen to you talk about your feelings?" Tony scoffed.

"When you say it like that," Steve attempts to chuckle, but his hearts not in it. '_He must really be scared.'_ Tony reflected inwardly.

"Okay, Rogers, you and those big blue puppy dog eyes win." Tony closed the space between him and the bed, his arc reactor enveloping them both in a blue glow. Steve patted the bed, and Tony took his place beside him. Only he didn't perch himself on the edge near the bottom. He plopped down his body flush with Steve's. He playfully wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder.

"Now tell Mama Tony all about it." Steve laughed, and seemed to relax in his arms.

"Well Mama Tony," Steve began retelling the events of his dream, his demeanor becoming more sullen as he went. Tony lie next to him in complete silence, his smirk replaced by a comforting smile.

"And then you were falling all over again," Steve concluded, "And I couldn't move to save you. All I could do was call out Stark No!" Tony seemed to let out a sigh of relief, while Steve eyed him cautiously, waiting for Tony to mock him.

"Well shit Steve. You went through a traumatic experience, no wonder you're being haunted by it." Steve stared at him, eyes wide. "After the whole kidnapping fiasco, I had nightmares every time I went to bed sober."

"That couldn't have been too often," Steve joked and they both burst out laughing.

"Wow Rogers, when did you get a sense of humor?"

"I've always had one, but it's a bit outdated compared to today's standards," he replied, which resulted in more laughter.

"If you start saying, 'when I was your age'," Tony couldn't even finish the sentence he was laughing so hard.

"But I never was your age." Steve pointed out.

"You're seventy years old. You had to pass my age to get there." Tony bantered back.

"Yeah, but my body is still in its late twenties." Steve objected.

"I'm not talking body, you ass, I'm talking actual age. When year were you born?"

"1922." Steve replies with a roll of his eyes.

"1922, okay so that makes you 90 years old. As of right now you are 90. This means that you are older than me!" Tony shouted in victory.

"Okay then if we go by your logic, that means when I was your age, I was frozen in a block of ice." Tony looked him in the eyes, noticing how they seemed to glow in the hue of the reactor.

"Well that puts a downer on things." Tony sighs, "Speaking of depressing topics, when is your birthday? Don't tell me that we missed it."

"I don't see how my birthday is depressing, but it's July 4th."

"No," Tony chuckles, "Not Captain America's birthday. When is Steve Roger's birthday?" Tony clarifies.

"July 4th." Steve repeats his previous answer.

"Really?" Tony chuckles, "You were really born on July 4th?"

"Yes, ironic isn't it?"

"This, this is just too." Tony giggles, even though he wouldn't call it that, while Steve tries to keep a straight face, "Too much. Captain America's actual birthday is the day of American independence. Wow. I wouldn't be surprised if you were chosen just for that reason."

"I was chosen, because I had the right stuff. Not because my birthday was convenient."

"Are you sure though, absolutely sure. Cause if it was me, and I had to pick who got to play military bitch, I'd pick the one with the least amount of paperwork. " Tony continues. Steve doesn't answer him, just sits there next to him. The weight of Tony's arm a comfort to him that he isn't completely alone.

**Please tell me what you think! I love to hear what my readers think about my writing, the good, the bad and the epic!**


End file.
